Para ella, solamente Harry
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: Ginny Weasley jamás se rindió. Y un día, consiguió lo que más había ansiado en toda su vida: estar en el corazón del asombroso Harry Potter.Esta es la historia de su corta pero intensa relación antes de que todo se volviera totalmente oscuro.


La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un completo alboroto. Los alumnos saltaban y gritaban contentos mientras celebraban que habían ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw. En especial una joven pelirroja estaba orgullosa de esa victoria, sobre todo porque le había pasado la mano por la cara a Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo contrario al coger la Snitch Dorada antes que ella. Aunque en realidad Ginny Weasley no era buscadora, era cazadora, pero había tenido que sustituir al Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Harry Potter, quién había sido castigado por Snape no pudiendo asistir partido.

La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a su capitán, que acababa de entrar por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda y sonreía aturdido al ver a toda la gente celebrando. Harry se acercó a Ginny, que venía corriendo hacia él mientras gritaba:

- ¡Hemos ganado Harry, hemos ganado!

Ginny llegó dónde él estaba y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Harry, que ahora estaba eufórico la besara allí mismo, delante de más de cincuenta personas. Delante de toda la Sala Común.

Ginny mantuvo los ojos abiertos unos instantes debido a la sorpresa, pero pronto se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en las mejillas del azabache y profundizó el beso. No creía lo que estaba viviendo. Harry Potter la estaba besando. ¡Delante de todo el mundo! Incluso delante de... oh, oh.

Cuando se separaron, pareció que lo hicieron de forma mecánica y los dos buscaron a Ron Weasley. Éste estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de ver, pero en cuanto Harry le lanzó una mirada de súplica, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, señal que ambos entendieron cómo "si es lo que tú deseas, adelante".

Ginny tiró del brazo de Harry para sacarlo de aquel alboroto. Quería besarle de nuevo, pero no allí. Quería disfrutar de Harry Potter para ella sola.

Harry cogió a Ginny de la cintura y la invitó a pasar por el agujero del retrato con una ancha sonrisa. Tenía pensado llevarla al lago. Hablar con ella de lo que había pasado, de lo que pasaría después, y luego si había tiempo ya hablarían del partido...

- Ginny... - murmuró Harry, después de muchos besos pasionales que había compartido con ella esa tarde - Esto, yo... Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido.

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, y Harry se sintió algo torpe. No sabía si se estaba riendo de él o de lo que había dicho.

- Tienes razón - aceptó ella - Los "hermanos mayores" no suelen dar besos así a sus hermanitas pequeñas.

- Oye, siento haber dicho eso... ¿vale? Lo hacía porque Ron no se enfadara conmigo. No quiero perder su amistad.

- Lo sé - respondió Ginny con voz tranquilizadora.

Se acercó más a Harry, que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, y pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de él para apoyar cómodamente su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - preguntó Ginny después de un largo silencio.

- No sé, por mí nos podemos quedar aquí ahora, aunque si prefieres ir a otro sitio... - contestó Harry.

- Eso no - rió Ginny. A veces la poca capacidad que tenía Harry para captar las indirectas era adorable - Quiero decir con nosotros.

- Ah - Harry suspiró. ¿Que qué quería hacer? Por una vez en su vida, quería disfrutar. Quería sentirse como un chico normal. Un chico normal al que sus máximas preocupaciones son estar con la chica a la que ama, sus amigos y los estudios. Aunque, siendo Harry Potter, la cosa estaba un poco difícil - No lo sé, Ginny. Quiero decir... ¿realmente quieres estar conmigo?

- Creo que si no lo quisiera no me habría pasado toda esta tarde llenándote de besos - respondió Ginny con una media sonrisa.

A Harry le hizo sonreír ese comentario. Estar con Ginny siempre era fácil. Parecía que dejaba de ser Harry Potter "El Elegido", para ser simplemente Harry Potter, el chico que estaba loco por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

- Entonces... ¿a ti te gustaría si nosotros dos...? - empezó a preguntar él, y notó como se estaba poniendo rojo.

- ¿Si tú y yo...? - insistió Ginny. Ya sabía qué era lo que le iba a preguntar, pero quería oírlo de los labios de él.

- Si tú y yo, en fin... Si querrías salir conmigo - dijo finalmente.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja. Llevaba esperando este momento toda su vida. Y tenía clara la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que sí - Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, Ginny volvió a besarle, esta vez de forma más dulce. Ya tendría tiempo de ser pasional más adelante. Ahora era oficialmente la novia de Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley bufaba sin parar, mientras apuntaba todas las páginas que tenía que estudiarse para los exámenes finales de Quinto en un trozo de pergamino.

¡Tendría que pasarse la vida en la biblioteca! Lo cual no era algo que le entusiasmara excesivamente, porque eso significaba que era otra tarde que no podía pasar con su novio Harry.

Hermione ya le recordaba que tenía que estudiar, que los exámenes de Quinto eran muy importantes, y se encargaba de reñir a Harry porque decía que le haría suspender. Así que por su bien, tomó la decisión de no saltarse otra tarde de estudio. Más que nada para que Hermione no se estuviera dos horas recordándole que si se distraía podría suspender y que eso marcaría su futuro para siempre... Entre otras regañinas.

Llevaba más de dos horas aburrida, sola y agobiada por los TIMO, sólo con la esperanza de aprobarlo todo y quitárselo de una vez de encima.

Cuando creía estar durmiéndose encima del pergamino, unas manos envolvieron su cintura y unos labios que ella conocía a la perfección besaron su mejilla y su cuello suavemente.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas, Gin? - le susurró Harry a la oreja.

- Bah, creo que voy a pasarme estudiando aquí para los restos de mi vida - respondió ella, mientras giraba la cabeza y se encontraba con los preciosos ojos verdes de Harry - ¿Y tú qué? ¿No te sientes culpable por estar molestándome en horas de estudio?

Él se rió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Es que te echaba de menos.

Ginny sabía que eso no lo estaba diciendo por decir. Lo besó con ganas. Ella también le había echado de menos.

Aunque llevaban casi un mes saliendo juntos, no es que se vieran demasiado. A veces sólo tenían tiempo para verse unos diez minutos en la Sala Común, y no era demasiado cómodo teniendo en cuenta que siempre estaba Ron por allí, y que fruncía el ceño cada vez que Harry se acercaba a Ginny a menos de un metro de distancia. No es que estuviera molesto, pero todavía le costaba de asimilar.

Pero ahora estaban solos. En la biblioteca. En la parte más escondida y oculta por las estanterías y los libros.

Ginny dejó la pluma en la mesa y subió a horcajadas de Harry.

- ¿Q-qué haces? - le preguntó este entre beso y beso. Pero ella no contestó, simplemente le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se entregó al beso. Siguió besándole hasta que se oyeron pasos y ruidos y entonces Harry y Ginny se separaron a toda prisa. Dos minutos después apareció Hermione por detrás de una de las estanterías:

- ¡Aquí estas! - le dijo a Ginny, pero luego vió a Harry y ladró - ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Ya sabes lo que opino de que molestes a Ginny mientras...!

- Tranquila Hermione, ya me voy... - dijo levantándose. Le dio a Ginny un beso en la mejilla y susurró - Os veré en la Sala Común...

Ginny frunció el ceño a Hermione, quién acababa de ocupar el puesto al lado de ella que hace segundos ocupaba Harry.

Definitivamente, sus horas de estudio se le iban a hacer eternas.

Sonó el timbre que finalizaba la segunda clase de la mañana y Ginny Weasley empezó a recoger las cosas mientras sus compañeros dejaban el aula. Le pareció extraño que se quedaran unos segundos en la puerta y luego finalmente se fueran en lugar de irse pitando como era habitual.

Su sorpresa fue que al salir del aula encontró a Harry apoyado en la pared, que al verla esbozó esa sonrisa tímida suya que a lo largo de las semanas se había vuelto más confiada.

- Hola - saludó Ginny algo confusa. Harry le dio un beso en los labios y ella sonrió entusiasmada - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase?

- Dentro de diez minutos. Había pensado en acompañar a mi chica a la siguiente clase y de pasada traerle... esto.

Harry sacó de detrás de su espalda un bonito tulipán rojo. Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero creyó que tampoco encontraría palabras adecuadas.

- No sé, me ha recordado a ti. Es rojo como tu... pelo. Bueno, en fin, que es para ti - contestó él, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por soltar una frase tan estúpida.

Ginny sonrió todavía más y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio, que lo correspondió gratamente.

- ¿Y... esto? Guau, es decir... Es preciosa, gracias Harry -exclamó ella halagada.

- Bueno, pensé que como hoy hacía un mes que salíamos podría hacer algo... especial, de vez en cuando - contestó él torpemente.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Si iba a saber que nos íbamos a hacer regalos iba a haberte regalado algo también yo - Ahora Ginny se sentía mal porque apenas se había acordado de que hoy hacía un mes que salía con él.

- Tranquila, es una tontería solamente - Harry la rodeó del brazo y le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Vamos a tu próxima clase?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Miró a todas sus compañeras de curso, que se estaban muriendo de celos por dentro al verla rodeada del brazo de nada más y nada menos que el asombroso Harry Potter. Pero para Ginny, él sólo era Harry, un chico maravillosamente atento que cada día le demostraba un poco más. El corazón de la pelirroja se iba llenando poco a poco de él.

Ginny sabía que Harry siempre había ocupado una parte importante en su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, creía que cada vez se estaba enamorando más de él.

Ginny estaba entusiasmada. Por fin, había terminado todos los exámenes TIMO. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: tendría más tiempo, y lo aprovecharía para estar con Harry.

Llevaban casi dos meses y la pelirroja nunca antes había estado tan feliz en una relación. Siempre habían acostumbrado a estar cargadas de peleas, gritos y mal entendidos. Pero con Harry, apenas se habían discutido. Y en caso de que hubiera una discusión, era acerca de si él o ella pilotaba mejor la escoba.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más afortunada. Además, su hermano Ron había dejado de poner morros cuando los veía. Eso signficaba que había empezado a aceptar que lo suyo iba en serio.

De camino al comedor, pensaba en su querido chico cuando de repente un par de manos le atraparon por la altura de la cintura.

- Ey, Gin - le saludó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla - Dónde vas, estás yendo en dirección contraria.

- Voy a comer, por si no te has dado cuenta se suele hacer eso al mediodía - le reprochó Ginny entre risas.

- Hoy no vamos a comer al Gran Comedor - respondió Harry.

- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

Harry sonrió y la cogió de las manos para conducirla por los jardines de Hogwarts. Ginny sabía que se traía algo entre manos, pero le daba bastante igual mientras pudiera pasar tiempo con él.

- ¿Dónde me llevas, capitán? - insistió Ginny entre risas - ¿Vas a castigarme porque ayer fallé dos tiros en el entrenamiento?

- Cierra los ojos - le pidió él con voz suave en su oído.

Ginny se estremeció ligeramente al oír la tranquilizante voz de Harry tan cerca y obedeció. Las manos de Harry cogieron su cintura y la conducieron hasta dónde él quería llevarla.

- Ya puedes abrirlos - dijo Harry.

Ginny los abrió y miró sorprendida a su chico antes de volver a poner la vista a lo que le había sorprendido. En el lago, justo dónde Harry le había pedido que salieran hacía cosa de casi un par de meses, ahora había un mantel blanco lleno de comida. Además de eso, había un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos que a Ginny le recordaron aquella vez que el azabache le trajo uno.

- Harry, eso es... - La pelirroja fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Harry neguitoso, esperando de todo corazón que ella le respondiera que sí.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Ginny, sorprendida de que fuera capaz de preguntarle eso - Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Me he vuelto olvidar de la fecha en que empezamos a salir?

Harry rió al ver lo adorablemente neguitosa que se había puesto su chica.

- No, tranquila - respondió él - Sólo quería... organizar algo especial para los dos. Sé que no es nada fácil ser mi novia. A veces hay días que apenas nos vemos. No soy que digamos muy romántico, ni tampoco excesivamente guapo, pero...

- Eso es discutible, créeme - respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, sólo... Sólo quería decirte que me importas, Gin. Me importas de verdad - A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos - Y... estos casi dos meses contigo han sido estupendos y yo... Cuando estoy contigo puedo ser Harry solamente, sin necesidad de que hables de mi cicatriz, o de Voldemort, o de mis padres... Sólo soy Harry. Y el Harry que está contigo... bueno, te quiere.

Ginny se conmovió todavía más con las dos últimas palabras de Harry.

- Me quieres - repitió ella mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

- Sí... - Harry se frotó la nuca nervioso, y se maldició interiormente por estar sonrojándose otra vez.

Ginny le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó profundamente y con todo el amor que sentía por él.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry - susurró ella, apartando un mechón que caía despreocupadamente por su frente, de modo que dejó visible su cicatriz - Con o sin esa cicatriz. A mí eso me da igual. Para mí eres Harry, el chico del que estoy enamorada.

Harry se sintió completo al oír las palabras de Ginny. Llevaba mucho tiempo en su vida buscando algo con lo que sentirse aferrado, alguien con quien poder contar sin necesidad de que éste le juzgara. Y la había encontrado. Ginny Weasley era la luz que había estado buscando.

Terminaron de comer entre risas y besos. Nunca se habían sentido tan felices por estar uno al lado del otro. Después, los dos se tumbaron en el mantel y reposaron tranquilamente durante un rato. Ginny cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez de estar envuelta en los brazos de Harry, mientras éste pasaba sus dedos por la melena pelirroja.

Cuando Ginny volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry. Ginny le quitó las gafas y las dejó en un rincón para poder besar cómodamente a su chico. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su chica, que pronto empezó a convertir los besos dulces en pasionales. Introdució su lengua en la boca de él y la recorrió despacio para que él pudiera saborearla bien.

Ginny llevó su mano despacio dentro de la camisa de Harry, y volvió a sacarla para empezar a desabrochar los primeros botones.

Cuando Harry se había dado cuenta, ya estaba encima de Ginny y la besaba profundamente. Estaba excitado, y nunca antes había deseado a Ginny de forma tan desesperada. Es cierto, durante el poco tiempo que habían salido juntos no se habían abstenido en cuanto a roces, caricias y besos, pero nunca habían llegado a dar el "gran paso".

- Harry - suspiró Ginny, haciendo que él se separara unos milímetros de ella para escucharla - ¿Tú lo has hecho alguna vez?

El azabache ya no se sorprendía por lo directa que era ella siempre en preguntar las cosas.

- No - respondió él finalmente - ¿Y tú? ¿Lo has hecho?

- Sí - contestó ella, y Harry sintió el monstruo interior rugir más fuerte que nunca. Una parte suya había esperado que todavía conservara su virginidad. Pero saliendo con tantos chicos... ¿qué esperaba?

Iba a insistirle ahora mismo quién había sido el idiota que había osado tocarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, por sorpresa de Harry, Ginny se carcajeó.

- Es broma, tonto. Claro que no lo he hecho.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Realmente parecía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? - preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Aquí? - exclamó Harry, aunque con tan sólo oír la pregunta ya le había venido un sudor frío.

- Sí... Si te apetece... - respondió ella con una media sonrisa - He pensado que... si tú me quieres, y yo te quiero... ¿qué más tenemos que esperar?

- Oh, no sé... Yo sólo... Quiero que te sientas cómoda, y si todavía no te sientes preparada... - empezó Harry.

- La pregunta es, Harry, ¿tú estás preparado? Porque yo estoy preparada - contestó ella.

Harry miró sus inmensos y brillantes ojos marrones. Claro que estaba preparado. Por ella, estaría preparado por cualquier cosa.

- Sí - respondió finalmente - Sí, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Ginny sonrió y Harry la besó en los labios para luego bajar despacio por su cuello. Luego levantó la cabeza y empezó:

- Pero tengo que advertirte de que no he hecho esto antes, y de que seguramente no lo haré muy bien y...

- Calla Harry, estoy ocupada... - le interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa besándole en los labios ferozmente y causando estragos en el azabache.

Harry relajó los músculos de sus brazos y se centró únicamente en besar a su pelirroja. Ginny cogió las manos de él y las condució hasta sus pechos. Él se estremeció, y la primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue la cara de su mejor amigo si viera lo que hacía con su "inocente" hermanita.

Desabrochó los botones de su camisa hasta que dejó a la vista el sujetador negro de la pelirroja. El azabache besó con dulzura su escote, recorriendo su suave piel.

Harry se quitó la camisa e hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Ginny, y se escalofrió al notar el tacto de su piel contra la suya.

También con la misma dulzura y torpeza, le quitó cuidadosamente la falda hasta tenerla delante en ropa interior. Harry siempre la había visto cómo a una chica muy atractiva, pero ahora que la veía así... a su parecer era muy sexy.

Ginny los giró y quedó encima de él. Fue deslizando sus labios hacia abajo, recorriendo el pecho de Harry y se desprendió de sus pantalones. Harry no podía pensar, y estaba seguro de que si ahora mismo apareciera Voldemort por los jardines ni se enteraría.

La pelirroja se deshizo de los pantalones de Harry y metió la mano por debajo de su ropa interior. Harry de poco no dio un bote, y le recorrió una oleada de electricidad por toda su columna vertebral. Ginny sonrió malvada al ver la reacción de su chico ante sus caricias y empezó a acariciar esa zona causando que su pecho bajara y subiera por su irregular respiración. Luego se desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó en el suelo enrojeciendo ligeramente por la encendida mirada de Harry. Ginny se acercó a Harry para besarlo con pasión mientras pegaba sus pechos al de él. Las manos de Harry le acariciaron la espalda y luego bajó hasta acariciarle el trasero.

Después de unos segundos de disfrutar del tacto, Harry finalmente deslizó las braguitas de su chica hacia abajo. Eso era una completa locura, pensaba él. Sin embargo, Harry había cometido muchas locuras en su vida, pero esta sin duda estaba siendo la mejor.

- Ginny... - murmuró él con voz grave.

- Hmm... - respondió ella como pudo mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Dime qué quieres que haga ahora - pidió encendido.

- Acaríciame - ordenó ella.

- ¿Dónde?

- Podría ser... Aquí - dijo ella llevando las manos de Harry a su pecho desnudo.

- Hmm... Sí, aquí me gusta - susurró él mientras ella le quitaba la ropa interior que le quedaba.

- O... Podría ser... Aquí - siguió ella haciéndole bajar una de sus manos hasta su intimidad y soltando un pequeño gemido de placer.

Harry seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo cambiaría por nada... Y siguió acariciando la parte íntima de la no tan pequeña Weasley, mientras ésta hacía unos gemidos super sexys a su parecer.

- Oh, Gin... - gimió sin poder evitarlo. Ella volvió a darles la vuelta para que Harry pudiera estar encima - Y... ¿ahora? ¿Quieres... quieres que entre o...?

- Entra, entra - le ordenó ella con una pequeña risita al ver la cara de inseguridad de Harry - Aunque, si no estás seguro...

- No, no. Sí estoy seguro - le cortó él de inmediato - Es sólo que, bueno. A ver cómo lo hago...

- Tú no te preocupes. Ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia, ¿recuerdas? - lo tranquilizó Ginny con una sonrisa dulce.

- Sí, cierto.

Harry no dijo nada más, con cuidado se adentró dentro de ella. Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor, y Harry se sintió muy mal.

- ¿Te hago daño? ¿Quieres que pare? - empezó alarmado.

- No, Harry. No hables y muévete. Estoy perfectamente bien - respondió Ginny soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Vale, no hablo más... - dijo Harry, y Ginny volteó los ojos.

Se movió muy lentamente y Ginny jadeó. A Harry le gustó oír ese sonido de la boca de su pelirroja y volvió a hacerlo. Esta vez él gimió con ella. Y pronto, el Harry preocupado por no hacerlo bien, por no estar a la altura y por decir alguna estupidez había desaparecido. El Harry que ahora embestía a la pelirroja con sus movimientos era un Harry seguro de sí mismo. El Harry que se había enfrentado a Voldemort, el Harry que había luchado contra los mortífagos.. el Harry que amaba con locura a esa chica y quería hacerla suya.

Y para Ginny, este era el momento que había estado esperando toda su vida. ¿Era real? Por supuesto que lo era. Porque ella jamás se había rendido hasta conseguir el corazón de Harry. Y por fin, lo había hecho.

Gritaron, gimieron, se besaron. Tantas emociones concentradas les hicieron llenar el estómago de mariposas.

Y cuando terminaron por puro agotamiento, Harry todavía seguía encima de Ginny y la miraba con amor. Volvía a ser el tranquilo y dulce Harry que tanto adoraba Ginny. Sólo que ahora, él la pertenecía. Y ella lo pertenecía a él.

- Gin... - susurró Harry mientras le acariciaba con cariño sus suaves mejillas llenas de pecas - ¿Sabes? Nunca habría imaginado que mi primera vez sería así.

- Ni yo - concluyó ella con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Pero sabes qué? Hay una cosa que sigue intacta en mi imaginación.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Harry dulcemente.

- Que siempre era contigo.

Harry sonrió y la besó mientras la abrazaba con toda su alma.

En el fondo, para él, también había sido siempre Ginny. Porque para ella, solamente era Harry. Y era por esa razón que cada día se enamoraba más de esa preciosa y dulce pelirroja.


End file.
